


Don't Touch It!

by FandomStar



Series: ThorBruce Week 2018 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Science, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: ThorBruce Week - Day 4 - TouchThor visits Bruce in his lab to ask him something.





	Don't Touch It!

"Good afternoon!" Thor boomed as a greeting when he entered Bruce's lab.

"Shh!" Bruce maniacally hushed the god, before quietly adding, "Hi."

"What are you working on?" Thor asked in a hushed voice.

Bruce pointed to a metal block on his desk. As Bruce did some scientific explanation that went over Thor's head, Thor gazed at the scientist's gleeful face. When Bruce seemed to have stopped talking, Thor glanced at the block on the table. He reached out to experimentally touch it, before his hand was slapped by Bruce.

"Don't touch it!" Bruce exclaimed. "Did you not hear anything I just said?"

Bashfully, Thor smiled and looked at the ground.

"To be quite honest, not really," he admitted. "But I didn't come here for science."

Frowning, Bruce tilted his head.

"Then what  _did_  you come here for?" he asked.

"To see you," Thor replied, as though it were the most simple and obvious thing in the world. "And to ask if you wanted to get coffee later. There's a very nice little café around the corner…"

"O-Oh," Bruce breathed, taken aback. "I, um… I… Yes. Yeah, sure, coffee sounds good."

Thor grinned.

"Brilliant! I'll see you later." Thor promised.  
As he left, he brushed a hand down Bruce's arm, making Bruce blush a little.

"Yeah. Later."


End file.
